Scanned projector and illumination systems, such as scanning laser devices, have many uses including, for example, home theatre and digital cinema applications. Additionally, when lasers are used in such scanned projector and illumination systems, such systems can be used, for example, for machine vision systems, vehicle illumination, scanned laser light detection and ranging (“LIDAR”) systems, or the like. Scanned projector and illumination systems can potentially be used in vehicles and other consumer applications, as well.